


we'll get lost together

by kaiyak



Series: TianShan Week 2018 [6]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Flashbacks, Fluff, Funny, Future Marriage, High School, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Teasing, Time - Freeform, cute af it will make you feel feels, developping relationship, relationship, tianshanweek, tianshanweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiyak/pseuds/kaiyak
Summary: he tian remembers how he fell in love with a grumpy redhead(who loves sandwiches with no cheese)+tianshanweek day 6+ (eventually)





	we'll get lost together

**Author's Note:**

> almost done nooo ;;  
> so i'm posting that quite later than yesterday (and i should actually go to bed) but meh something happened and i had to solve the problem (which is why i'm hurrying, typing this cause meh need sleep to function - uhuh cries -)  
> anyways! this is the prompt which inspired me the least (and that's why it's the smaller fic lol) but i tried thinking about something and i guess that's the only thing that popped in my mind so i went with the idea.  
> again, please note that this work is not betaed nor corrected and will probably stay that way forever lol (idek)  
> anyways! (x2) hopefully you'll like it (even though it's rushed as always xD) have fun reading and see you tomorrow! (for the last day nuuuuuh ;;)

“Hey, little Mo,” a voice sang, and said Mo felt his shoulders tense, gritting his teeth furiously.

 _Urgh_.

He _definitely_ didn’t try to suppress the warmth which was spreading through his whole body, rejecting the redness which wanted to take possession of his freckled cheeks.

He took a bite off his sandwich, munched on it, then turned around, and saw He Tian’s smirk radiating from miles away, a soft sigh evading his lips.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” he groaned.

Annoyance could hide his true emotions. Anger, too, but still.

Guan Shan was so lost in this maze of love, he didn’t fully know how to manage his sentiments, anymore.

And it was becoming harder and harder, He Tian always finding a way to impress him.

“Aren’t _you_?,” the taller man retorted, getting seated next to his classmate.

“Well, who cares anyway,” Guan Shan gave up, knowing there was no purpose on fighting for that particular battle, and resumed eating mutely, He Tian contemplating him intently. “I can always ask the class president for that shit.”

He Tian pondered about Guan Shan’s statement for a second, letting the redhead take another bite, a content smile gracing his features.

“And if you have any difficulty, I could always help you,” he suggested genuinely, hiding behind another one of his evil grins.

“Oh, shut up, smartass,” Guan Shan spat sarcastically, teasing.

He Tian smiled, his palm supporting his chin. He analysed every detail of him, laughing internally at how madly in love he must looked like.

It was so obvious.

Even Jian Yi knew (and had probably told everyone in their school, at that point).

Guan Shan was just being the oblivious, rageful cutie he was.

Unable to stop himself, he touched Guan Shan’s orange strands, and the other surprisingly didn’t scurry away, instead leaning into the touch discreetly, bread between his fingers.

“I just want to help you, puppy,” he admitted, now caressing the scalp with his nails, and Guan Shan shivered.

 _Damn_.

His cheeks now painted ruby red, he spluttered, bits of salad and spit flying away from his mouth,

“W-What the hell, Dick Tian?”

And He Tian exploded with laughter, tugging on Guan Shan’s hair.

Finishing his meal while frowning in embarrassment, Guan Shan inched closer to He Tian’s figure, despite previously seeming adamant.

“Seriously. I’m serious,” he added, amusement still under his tongue.

“Yeah, whatever,” Shan grumbled under his breath, looking down.

Without even warning him, He Tian picked up Guan Shan’s notebook (which had shyly stayed immobile on the picnic table) and threw it across the yard, the poor piece of material finishing its course in the lush grass, near a tree.

Instantly, he could feel fury emanating from Guan Shan’s aura, and he snickered, his eyes forming two slits.

 _You fucking shit_.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah, I just told you,” He Tian refuted, grinning like a madman before losing his shit and laughing so hard, his abdomen and his throat were hurting.

Guan Shan got up in a move and stomped towards the poor notebook lying on the ground, stained with little spots of mud, and practically screamed with rage, adding tears on He Tian’s eye corners.

“What the fuck was that for?” he basically howled, standing near He Tian’s sitting form.

“I believe you needed a little distraction. Don’t you feel more relaxed?”

And against his will, Guan Shan flushed. Deeply.

“And another one,” He Tian pursued, getting up himself.

It happened so fast, Guan Shan wasn’t even sure it had really taken place, there, on a Wednesday afternoon, on school grounds.

He Tian had pecked his cheek.

Kissed it. Put his lips on it.

Claimed it.

Guan Shan wasn’t Guan Shan anymore.

He was beet-red.

“You shit!”

And at that moment, that precise moment in their history, He Tian made a promise.

A promise to give Guan Shan time. To give him everything he needed when he was ready.

 _Eventually_.

-

The dream had become reality.

He Tian couldn’t believe it.

He was desperately crying, a palm camouflaging his mouth.

Emotions taking over, in a big storm.

Guan Shan came in the room, and the music started playing.

They smiled at each other.

And their rings shone simultaneously.


End file.
